An Evolved State of Life
by AtteroAdepto
Summary: Humphrey is 17, but completely anti-social. Kate is a outgoing, caring individual with a stupid arrogant boyfriend, Garth. Humphrey doesn't have feelings for anyone and probably won't. But Kate starts to have feelings for him. Humphrey has secrets. Will Kate find out? What are they? Anthro. Rated T but they may change, you never know. Episode 2 of the An Evolved State series
1. Chapter 1: A Strangers Introduction

**A/N Hey guys Attero here. I have started the second Instalment of the _An Evolved State_ Series. Hopes this turns out as good as I hope. Well here I go!**

 **Humphrey's POV**

You know those type of people how sit at the back corner of your classroom, never talk to anyone and always stick to the shadows. That's me. My names Humphrey, but I really doubt that anyone else knows that. I haven't talk to anyone in my high school, so no one has ever heard my voice. In fact I'm pretty sure I haven't talk to anyone other than my butler for 4 years. Some people think I'm mute but I'm not sure any more. I just, walk around and stick to places that are a far away from those who wish to talk to me.

The whole school knows about me, but no one knows anything about me. People have tried to get me to talk, to be the first people to say that they have heard me talk. All have failed to do so. My parents died the year before I went to high school. Before that fateful day I had, to some, the best personality you could have. Happy, cheery and whatnot. But after that I lost it, I became emotionless.

I'll tell you about me, you know for character development. After my parents died they left me a lot of money, I mean A LOT OF MONEY. At the age of thirteen I was a multi millionaire. I still am but know one knows. I own my parents estate which was left for me in their will. There are several Houses on the estate which people either rent or own. Two of those people being Kate's family and Garth. Speaking of girls ever since I lost my parents I lost all interest in love. Kate and Garth and a couple and Garth Bullies me. He doesn't realize or know that his rent money goes to me. I could evict him but, that's not who I am.

One day was a normal day for me. School, learning, boring. But I am trying to learn all I can to get a good job. Yeah I have enough money to last me a five life times but I want to do the job, I want, so life isn't boring.

It was Lunch I was sitting in the corner of the field by myself under the shadow of trees. I can sit here and no one will know I'm here. People sometimes pass by and talk about there 'deepest secrets. I have 'dirt' on everyone. Some of it can get people expelled, especially Garth I have enough on him to get him arrested. Frankly he doesn't deserve Kate let alone a girlfriend, HA, let alone friends.

I noticed something different this time Kate and her friends, they where looking for me. They were exploring the whole school. I've actually had to hide from them a couple times. To mention I was curious to why. After about 50 minutes of lunchtime The bell went signalling the last period has arrived. I just remembered Kate, all her friends and Garth are in my next class. I will have to get into the class before they get there. I liked this class. My spot was actually in the shadows right at the back corner. I doubt they'll see me.

I got there way before Kate, Kate's friends and Garth did. I frankly don't think that they know that I'm in this class. Kate and her group continued there quiet discussion after the teacher gave a quick explanation on the lesson before could full lazy and doing nothing to help us at all. I hated that, that's not what teachers where trained for. But what am I supposed to do. I must have slipped out of the shadows slightly, because Kate's friend… Melissa I think it was, spotted me and pointed me out to the rest of them. Damn. I put on a face of complete apathy and completed my work with half the lesson to spare. I leant back further in to the shadow of the wall hiding me from view.

The bell for the end of school echoed through my ears. I forgot the bell is right above me in this spot. Damn, it actually hurt my ears. I waited as everyone got up and left before leaving myself. I swiftly moved to my locker and grabbed my phone and car keys. I proceed to go to the pack parking lot. I had a feeling that I was being watched from two directions. I looked behind me a saw Kate's group attempting to act natural, and towards my car a saw Shaw and Landie sitting on my car. This annoyed me. I walked closer to my car, Shaw start talking to Landie.

"Hey Landie when do you think Humphrey will come and see us on his car" He said loudly so to mock me. "I don't want to get caught and beaten up by a weakling" he finished, emphasising the last word. Landie merely giggled at his comment.

I remained silent and reached for the driver's seat door. As started pulling it open Shaw pushed it shut again.

"Aren't you gonna say something Humphrey?" Shaw asked with a devious smile. Just as I thought this was another stupid attempt to get me to talk. I stood my ground and remained silent. I tried for the door again. But Shaw closed it again, but this time he pushed me pack as well. I turned away from him to get him to come closer to me, but I saw Kate's group and Kate watching intently from afar. I heard Shaw's footsteps behind me. I saw his reflection I the window of a nearby car. I regain my composure, and spun back around.

I turned and faced Shaw in the face, still holding my ground and remaining content on staying quiet. Shaw grew anger from this. He swung for my face, fist curled. His fist connected with my face, causing me to feel intense pain. The force of his punch spun me back round. I saw Kate and the other girls covering there mouth in horror, Garth though, must of thought I was his territory and got up to defend me but Kate pulled him back down. That might have been because Shaw was the strongest in the school, or so everyone thought.

I grew angry, and spun back around. Shaw saw the anger in my face and became intimidated. I quickly took control of my emotions again. Shaw also this and grew that stupid smug look on his face. He swung at me again. But this time I caught it, catching him by surprise. I forced it back and hit him in the face with my balled fist. He collapsed to the ground with a thump. Landie gasped and covered her mouth in horror. I walked over to Shaw, grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye. Hate clearly written in them, his face filled with fear. I threw him to the ground.

I got in my black 2015 Chevy Camaro. Surprising all of Kate's group. They must've thought had a different car. I drove off letting the engine rev loudly. I drove out the school gate and towards my estate. I believe Kate's group might have been following me. I turned down a quiet road, and to for-fill my suspicions a car about 100 meters up the road from me turn down it too. I had to loss them. I pulled up to the side of the road and waited. When they passed by I saw Kate looking at my car to see what I was doing. As she saw me I winked at her, she instantly grew a shocked fast. At the moment I could I kicked the gas and spun the car around on the spot and blasted of (metaphorically of course). I sped back down the road. As I came up tot he intersection I looked down both roads a saw no cars coming. Looking in the rear view mirror I saw Garth's car attempting to catch up but his Mercedes AMG C63 wasn't a match for me. I turned at the intersection fishtail as I did so and blasted down the road. I had lost them. I arrived at the estate gate and went in attempting to get to the main house before Garth and Kate arrived.

It being a Friday, they were bound to through a small party with Garth, his friends, Kate and her friends. They will be coming up to the mansion to ask for permission. They don't have to but Kate thinks its polite to do so. Especially since their house is on my land. I drove up to an empty garage a parked up my car and walked to the front door just in time to see Garth park his car up at the bottom of the hill to let Kate's friends out and continue to drive up towards the mansion just as I entered it. My butler, Terence came out a greeted me. I grabbed him and shuffled him facing the door. To say he was confused would have been a correct assumption. Before he could question why the bell rung and he realised why I did it. I left into another room and listened to the conversation.

"Greeting's Miss Kate, Mister Garth" He cheerfully greeted "How can we help you?"

"Well, we were wondering if we had the permission to throw a small party with about twelve people?" Kate asked informatively. Garth just nodded without emotion. He must have been angry that a lowlife like me had a better car than him and managed to get away from him. If only he knew all the other cars I have.

"Miss Kate, you know the lord of the estate does not mind your party's. As long as you keep them relatively under control." Terence reassured. This time Garth chimed in.

"Yeah were very sorry about last time. We truly didn't invite Shaw. He just shows up thinking he's boss" Garth said embarrassed. I walked away not showing myself. I walked around the house a bit. I truly like this house. It was big like, mansion size, but It wasn't old like most mansions' this was completely modern **(Think Tony Stark's house for ref, but with more squares and rectangles)** It was also the largest in Jasper and sat on the largest estate within the state. But no body knows who the owner is their really illusive. I chuckled to myself at that thought, knowing it was me who owned this estate, the house, and the Hydroelectric Dam that supplied Jasper and other city's with power and water.

I was about to walk out on to the front room landing. When I heard Kate's voice. And I pulled myself back into the room.

"Hey Terence when will we ge to meet the owner of this estate I haven't meet him yet?" Kate questioned.

"I'm sorry Miss Kate, you know the lord of the estate likes to remain a secret to others" He replied.

"OK" Kate said rather dissapointed

"Terence, Who is it!" I yelled

"Miss Kate and Mister Garth!" He yelled back at me.

"I'm guessing for a party, tell them its fine as long as that kid" I paused to act like I was trying to think. "Shaw, that's it, doesn't come around!" I finished.

"OK Thank you! We will tell you if Shaw arrives uninvited. Bye!" Kate Yelled.

Now that there gone I went back to doing what I usually do after school, play video games. As I walked to the main lounge I passed by Terence. I gave him a quick hug, since he is basically a father figure to me. He raised me after my parents died. If anyone deserves this life I live, it was him. I greeted him and said thank you for talking to Kate and Garth. He was happy to oblige. I told him about the fight I had with Shaw and the car chase. At the end he just chuckled to himself and walked away with that strange swagger he walked with. That was not the reaction I thought I would get. I continued to walk back towards the lounge passing by the gym in the process. That was how I bet Shaw I'm actually significantly stronger than him and everyone else in the school.

I entered the lounge and started playing some games.

Several hours later I was re-playing Resistance 3. I don't know I actually really like this game. The music from Kate's party boomed through out the estate. I looked out the window. I remember Kate's last party, it was huge some people tried to break in to my house but could never break in. that what you get with bulletproof glass and a structure capable to survive a thermobaric explosion and doors with metal plates on the inside. My father had enemy's OK jeez don't judge. I'm pretty sure there are spots on the rook with deployable AA guns but I've never found it. A man can dream, right. I looked out to the front gate. I gasped as I saw two Dodge Rams with tow cables attached to the gate trying to pull it down. That gates strong but I won't last much longer. I recognize those Dodgers. That's Shaw and his little gang.

"Terence call the police, we have intruders trying to break on to the property!" I yelled as I ran to another phone "I'll warn the party goers!"

I pressed a speed dial button on the phone that connected to Kate's house and let it dial. I know for a fact the Kate's parents are out of town, that's probably why Shaw's trying to get to her party's now. Finally Kate answered

"Hello?" Kate asked

"Hello Kate its the lord of the estate." I began but she cut me off.

"Oh sorry was the music too loud I'll turn it down." She said almost in a panicky tone.

"No, no its fine. It's just that I think Shaw's trying to breakdown my gate so I'm warning you be careful"

"Oh what, OK thanks" Kate said almost with fear in her voice. I heard her talk to her friends "Guys Shaw's coming what do we do?"

"Kate Terence has called the police, if you don't feel safe come up to the main house" I said in a way to calm her down.

"oh that would be great if we could come now" She said "is that OK?"

"Sure but hurry he's nearly pulled down the gate" I said. After that she hung up. I looked down at her house and saw the group get into two cars and drive up the driveway. And park just beside the garage. They all got out a came to the front door where Kate rang the door bell, just as Shaw and his Gang ripped the titanium steel gate off its hinges causing a loud crash to echo through the estate. The dodge rams did a one eighty, disconnected from the gate and sped up the driveway stopping at Kate's house where a bunch of them jumped out. Terence let Kate and her group of party goers in and closed the door, locking it. Shaw and his group found nothing of interest in Kate's house. They did knock her door down though. They quickly drove up the drive way to my house and stopped, skidding across paved ground they jumped out of the back holding crowbars and bats as well as other blunt objects. They ran up to my front door and attempted to kick it down only to fail. Shaw stepped out of the truck wearing a thick leather jacket he walked around to the other side of the truck, opened the door, and helped Landie out, as a way to mock how most posh rich people act. He turned with an evil grin plastered on his face.

 **A/N There it is ladies and gentlemen the first chapter of the second instalment of _An Evolved State_ series called _An Evolved State of Life._ Don't get confused. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and favourite/follow if you want to. If anyone has any ideas please do and submit in the reviews or PM me, I'll defiantly need help on this one.**

 **Thanks again**

 **-Attero out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Guests

**Kate's POV**

The estate owners Butler just let us into the mansion. Might I say this place was warm, perfectly heated. Much different from outside, its the brink of winter so its freezing outside. Mine and Garth's friends gasped at the sight of this glorious mansion. Garth and I weren't to excited. We've both seen glimpses of it, but nonetheless we were impressed. Terence came back out of the side room asking if we were all OK. After everyone said they were all fine and unscathed, maybe a little scared. He soon told us to follow him into the side room he just pulled us from. I was the last to enter. But before I did. I looked up onto the landing and saw a fellow wolf crossing it, carrying what looks like a pistol, maybe a colt, I couldn't see it properly. But this wolf looked, familiar. I watched him as he pulled the magazine out checked it and slid it back in. I stared at him, his face was half covered but it looked way to familiar for me to just shake off.

After the mysterious wolf disappeared in to a room I followed everyone else into the room. That's when I notice the front door, it was shaking violently. Someone was trying to break it down. But it was clear that that door wasn't ready to come down for a while. I swiftly moved into the room. I seemed to be a lounge with a large TV and stereo system, as well as a few designer couches. All of my friends were sitting on the couches talking to each other. I sat next to Garth and told him that I believe Shaw was trying to break through the door. But I didn't mention that a saw the wolf, I want to solve that myself.

Terence, who I now knows the butler came out with cups of hot chocolate and some cake. Serving it to each of us, I took a curious bite and sip of the cake and beverage.

"Wow!" I said in astonishment "This is beautiful, best cake and hot chocolate I've ever had". After everyone else had a taste of each quickly and excitedly agreed with me. I noticed Melissa and Samantha were still a bit scared but before I could comfort, Terence brought a blanket for them each. We continued to talk for a while till a wolf looking similar to the wolf on the landing walked in. He was truly handsome but he had his hair combed back making him look not as good. If it wasn't combed back it would look like...Humphrey...He was really handsome. That was the first time I had seen him when we punched Shaw by his car.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I watched as Shaw commanded his men to start bashing at my door. I left the window and preceded to grab my Glock 9mm and left the room crossing the landing. Checking the magazine's ammo count I went into another room and gabbed a bottle of beer.

"This is where I left it." I chuckled to my self. I quietly opened the balcony door. I walked out onto a small balcony about a meter by a meter. I didn't want Shaw to recognize me so I use the light behind me to create a dark enough shadow to hid my face. I lent on the banister took a sip of my beer and cleared my throat. Shaw then noticed me, turned and smiled.

"Hello, my lord" He said mockingly of posh, rich people. "May we enter through thy doors, to join thy gathering of the people." He finished, silently chuckling to himself, and earning a giggle from Landie. I to chuckled before taking another sip from my drink.

"No" I said chuckling "But can I ask you why you are trying to breakdown my two inch thick titanium and chromium steel plated door."

Shaw looked at the door wide eyed, somehow know that he wasn't going to break that door down, he called his men off.

"Why, we were just trying to get in" he said obviously dropping the mocking assent. Frankly I'm glad that I'm not like most rich people.

"Well, I do not mean to rude but I would like you to leave my property and never come back" I began "And if you don't, I own a permit that allows me to shot trespassers and robbers that break onto my property of the buildings that reside on my property". I then pulled out the gun revealing it. To Shaw and his gang.

Shaw laughed "What a complete load of bullshit!" he said before laughing again. I pulled a silencer out of my pocket. What, don't want to scare me guests. Screwed it on, I fired a shot into on of Shaw's goons legs, precisely aiming to not injure him to badly.

Shaw, Landie and all of the wolves on the driveway went silent and took a step back, in complete shock.

"You're crazy!" Landie screamed

"Nope, just protecting my ass 'n' assets" I said nonchalantly. Shaw was about to open his mouth before sirens could be heard in the distance. Shaw heard this and panicked.

"Oh shit it's the pigs!" He said with a slight hint of frustration "Grab him and lets bounce!" Shaw and Landie jumped into Shaw's Dodge Ram and took off followed by the second filled with his goons. I waited till the left my property before I went back inside. I put down my gun before strutting towards the stairs to greet my first ever guests. I was just about to make my way down the frosted glass stairs before I realised _'oh shit they'll recognize me'_ I made my way towards the bathroom before going down the stairs.

I entered the bathroom baffled on how I could change my image. I opened several draws looking through them for something that I could use.

"To many draws" I said frustrated. I breathed in controlling my emotions again. I don't want to lose it over a hair brush. Wait, the hair brush. I grabbed the brush, folding and combing my hair back. After several minutes I finally managed to do it, my hair can just be so difficult sometimes. I looked into the mirror, and realised something. My rule! I broke it, never talk to anyone apart from Terence. Damn, I actually had a record. Well lets go break it even more.

I walked back out on to the landing and made my way downstairs. I took a deep breath before entering the lower lounge.

"Hello, my friends" I greeted "Sorry I'm late, I had a 'pest' problem, to deal with."

I noticed Kate started staring at me qualitatively. Oh crap does she recognize me? I decided to break the silence.

"Hope you are all enjoying your cake?" I asked, they quickly nodded and agreed "Well I don't know about you but I haven't had dinner, so would you like to stay."

the air was filled with 'yes pleases'

"Oh are we going to have a fancy rich people dinner" Melissa asked

I chuckled. "No were not like that especially on Fridays" I said. "Pizza sound good".

At first they all looked at me strangle but soon agreed. Terence got all there orders so that each got there own pizza and left to order it. Kate didn't change her stance, and occasionally spotted her studying me. I thought to engage in some conversation.

"Kate, I'm sorry to let you know." I began. She broke from her decisive trance and listened "The front door of your house has been broken down, so I'll have to get it replaced for you"

"Oh no you don't have to" she said reassuringly

"No please Kate, your property was damaged on mine. And plus I can afford it" She had nothing to argue against that.

"Thank you" She said, then she looked at her unfinished not so hot, hot chocolate

"And Kate." She returned her attention to me. "You're not going to learn anything from me by staring at me." She turned away embarrassed.

After a little while there was a ringing at the door. Terence was busy so I answered it. **(Sorry nothing interesting happened at the door. Just Humphrey grabbing like 14 pizza's)** I swiftly brought the pizzas back into the lounge.

"Whoa there that looks heavy need help" Garth asked.

"Nah, I'm fine I'm a hell of a lot stronger than I look." I said proudly. This caused Kate to look at me quickly and looked at me like she was trying to put two and two together. I don't know what clue she could have got out of that. Garth and I, plus two of Garth's friends sorted and handed the pizza's around. After dinner I turned the PS4 and opened a large cupboard filled to the brim with console games.

"Go crazy guys!" I said igniting the guys of the group's boyish behaviour. I left the room to leave the guys to do their thing. I entered the kitchen and opened the walk in pantry.

"Why the hell do we have so much food there's like two of us living in this house" I said to myself

"I don't know, I guess so I'm prepared for surprise guests" Terence said as he came in looking for something. He pulled out a sugar dispenser and turned to me. "You know these are the first guests since the incident"

"I know" I replied

"Are you going to tell them your name?" I asked

"No" I swiftly replied

"Humphrey, I know your not the best with social matters" I stated "But what I've seen out there you can get friends quickly and your a very lovable person"

"I know but, people would just like me for my money, my house, my property." I said with sadness lacing my voice

"OK but, you need friends" He interjected. "You also need an heir."

"Please I haven't had a girlfriend, and your talking about me having kids." I joked

Terence chuckled "yeah sorry, but I'm serious" he finished as he left the pantry

I looked back at the shelves, sighed and grabbed a bag of wine gums **(if you don't know what that is Google it).** I turned to leave but ran into someone I really didn't want to talk to.

"Oh hey, sorry Kate" I said nervously

"OK I have to ask" She began "Who are you cause I know you're pretending to be someone your not" She said with some authority, I was actually taking back.

I thought I would play It cool and play it off quickly. "Nobody" I said in a childish tone. She was about to interject but I winked at her putting her in shock. I left opening the bag and throwing a few of the small gummies into my mouth.

After a few hours the guys and some of the girls finished playing GTA Five. And I led them to separate guest rooms making sure that no males were with girls. But there weren't enough guest rooms so I had to put them in pairs. I soon went into my own bedroom and entered a light slumber.

 **A/N OK guys here is the next chapter of this fanfic, can't be bothered writing the name of it haha.**

 **So I need to call on you all. I have a reservoir of ideas for An Evolved State of Being but for this one, I'm a drought in the sahara. So PM me all you ideas shitty or not (preferably not).**

 **Don't worry I am Trying to get An Evolved State of Being's next chapter out tomorrow, hopefully. And dig deeper into the flashback of Humphrey's 2 and half year absence.**

 **Hope you enjoying**

 **Attero**


	3. Chapter 3: Refusal to Reveal

**Humphrey's POV**

I awoke early in the morning groaning. I stepped out of my bed and walked to the ensuite bathroom and turned on the beautifully modern tap, splashing water in my face to wash away the sleep from my face. I walked over to my dresser, put on a singlet and a pair of jeans. I opened the door to my room and walked out into the hallway making my way towards and eventually crossing the landing. I soon entered the gym. This is a large room but only two people use it. It was very early in the morning. Nobody was awake except for Terence, who always some how gets up earlier than me, always. Seriously, we had a competition that I didn't tell him about and he still got up earlier than me. He sounds like he was making a large breakfast, probably for everyone. I don't remember a time where I actually slept in, I don't think I ever have. I went to the weight bench and started to life the weight. For several minutes I lifted it in complete silence except of the occasional grunt I would make. This was a heavy weight because I am very strong, not to pat myself on the back.

Several minutes later I thought I heard something coming form the door way, it sounded similar to a 'wow' emanating from a beautiful voice. I shifted my head slightly and moved my eye to glance at the door. Kate stood there in awe. I was wondering at what, that's when I realised I was wearing a singlet so my muscles were showing, bulging out due to the weight I was lifting. I decided to surprise her.

Looking back up I said "Mornin' Kate" She jumped startled, possibly a little embarrassed that I caught her red handed, staring at my body. I don't know why, I think I'm not that good looking, she probably only likes my muscles.

"Oh...uh...hello" she replied in a soft embarrassed voice.

That's when I realised it _'Oh shit, I look like Humphrey I didn't do my hair this morning she'll recognize me!'_ I thought. I looked around not showing my head and face to Kate. Coincidentally I saw a beanie near by, within arms reach.

"Hey Kate." I said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Do you mind if you grab my deodorant. It's by the treadmill" I asked

"Sure" she cheerfully replied and almost skipped over to the treadmill. I took this little time to put the weight back and grab the beanie, even faster when putting it on. I sat up just to see Kate walk up with my deodorant. I got up and sprayed it on.

"How can I help you Kate?" I asked as she was once again gawking at my muscles.

She shock her head, removing her trance like state from her face and quickly replaced it with a look of anger.

"I want you to tell the truth" She started and tried to get up into my face but I'm like a foot taller than her. "I know your trying to hide your true identity"

"Oh really" I said mockingly. She looked at me shocked, both from my reaction and the fact she wasn't able to intimidate me. That would have been hard for her considering she's shorter and smaller than me, even Garth's shorter and smaller than me. Just to my luck Melissa walked in sharing the same angry face that both the girls now wore.

"Kate told me that she suspects this, and now that I think about it I see she's right" Melissa scowled towards me. _'Jesus woman can be so angry when they want to be'_ I thought.

"On really" I repeated just as mockingly, both of them were growing more angry at me, "Prove it" I said with a huge grin on my face. Kate grew more angry and stormed out. Melissa and I watched in confusion as she literally stomped from the room. Melissa shot me a soul piercing look of anger and followed Kate, less stomp involved. I shuttered at the thought that I was not going to hear the end of this.

I softly walked into my bedroom, changed in to a nice suit and spent several minutes choosing a tie. I settled on a black tie in the end. I heard voices coming form down stairs. I walked down the rough, glazed, glass stairs. And entered the dining room, where I believed the source of the voices were coming from. As I stepped in I saw everyone was awake and they were eating bacon and eggs to which Terence prepared. Although there was none set for me. Terence walked in holding a briefcase.

"Morning sir. Are you ready?" He asked placing the briefcase on the table next to me and opening it.

"Yes, thank you Terence" I finally finished the tie and looked into the briefcase. It contained a stack of papers, my passport, four stacks of money about five centimetres thick completely comprising of one hundred dollar notes, seeing that made me think _'Why?'_ I saw Kate close by, I'll have to watch the case. Contradicting my train of thought I turned to Terence.

"Thank you Terence. Is that all the paper work. Surely it would all be digital by now?" I said.

"You'd think" Terence replied. I heard something shuffle in the case. With out even looking a moved my hand and slapped the anomaly.

"Nice try Kate" I said with a snicker. I heard something like a damn escape her mumbling mouth. I closed the briefcase and picked it up.

"Why am I doing this I'm only seventeen?" I projected towards Terence as he walked away.

"Because!" He shouted leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" One of Kate's friends asked

"Down to Idaho to check one of my hydro-electric dam's efficiency" I nonchalantly said. All there jaws dropped.

"You own a dam?" Garth asked clearly shocked.

"I own seven of them, as well as three solar farms, a Weapons company and five car dealerships" I said with a grin.

"How do you own all that?" Melissa questioned

"I inherited it from my father and mother when they died." I answered

Kate was about to add input to the conversation but Terence called from the kitchen. "What car are you taking"

"The Lambo" I shouted.

"Which one" He yelled back

"The Veneno" I replied just as loud as previous. Terence walked in with the keys for my Lamborghini Veneno. I took the from his had and thanked him, turning to the small crowd that inhabited my dining, all with looks of shock on there face.

"How many Lamborghini's do you have?" Garth's friend, Hutch I think it was asked

"Four. Now I would like to say that I am leaving for today and Sunday tomorrow" I began. Now Kate there is a small crew of people coming in today to install a new door, they will put a door in like the one I have, Titanium. Everything is paid for so don't worry. Just let them do it. Now please you can all stay till twelve but after I would like you to leave. No with that settled I have to go." I walked up to a door and opened it. Revealing the garage. Causing everyone to gasp at the variety of cars now in view. I saw Kate staring at one in particular, my 2015 Black Chevy Camaro. _'Oh shit she recognizes it!'_ I screamed in my head. I had to play it off. "Goodbye everyone!" Everyone broke from there trance except Kate and waved at me, voicing there farewells. I stepped into the garage closing the door behind me.

I got into my Veneno, turned the key opened the garage door and speed out. I looked at the dining room window and saw the group gawking at the car as I drove past. I left the estate and drove towards the Canadian border. Still several hours of my trip to endure.

 **BAM! Skip till when Humphrey's driving HOME! BAM!**

 **Sorry didn't think you would want to hear about his business.**

 **No ones POV**

I car sped down a quiet Canadian valley road. It was late at night, no moon this night, cause the valley to be shrouded in total darkness.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was almost in Harmony with the one note hum of the V12 engine. Its a real fuel guzzler. I was speeding yes, but this road is quiet and is basically straight with shallow turns here and there.

I was really needing to get home. I have the last day of school tomorrow.

I drove for several more minutes before a see lights up ahead. "Finally" I said relieved, looking at my gas meter basically on empty. I pulled into a small remote gas station. I stepped out fulled my car and walked into the store.

"Evening George" I said walking up to the counter pulling out two hundred dollars from my wallet

"Evening Humphrey, coming back from the business trip I see" He gleefully said with a huge smile.

"Yep, here you go" I said passing the money over. "Keep the change, I surely don't need it."

"Alright" He said putting all two hundred dollars into. "In a rush are we?"

"Yeah need to get sleep, got school tomorrow" I replied

"well don't want to miss school do ya'. See ya!" he said just as gleefully as when I arrived. He put on a smile but I wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. I know George is a lonely guy. He lost his wife and kid in a car crash 3 years ago.

"Yeah, see you" a said as I hopped back into the car a drove out. Closing in on Jasper

I pulled into the estate frowning at the state of my still destroyed gate. I drove up the long driveway to my garage and packed he Veneno pack into its dedicated spot. Before stumbling back into my bedroom and collapsing on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Dominance

**A/N Hey y'all How you doin' sorry this is late but my life has been busy but that's my personal life THAT'S BORING. To the STORY!**

 **|/ ATTERO\ _/—o0( )0o—\\_ /ATTERO\|**

 **|()()()()()() _Chapter_ _4: Dominance_ ()()()()()()|**

 **|/ ATTERO\ _/—o0( )0o—\\_ /ATTERO\|**

 **o0(O)0o**

 **Humphrey**

"6 am Monday morning" I whispered softly to myself in an annoyed tone. "I really hate Mondays."

Mondays, the one day that can suck it, seriously I'm glad that there is one day of school this week. This being the last day and all. Seriously school why make this the last day you should have just made it Friday last week. Today as definitely going to be interesting. Shaw's going to be mad at me for hooking him on the face on Friday. What was I supposed to do, he was attacking me, sitting on my car! Leave me be.

I whipped my body up into a sitting position. It was still dark out. I know because my auto-curtains opened up.

"Lights on" I said. The lights made the entrance with a slow dim to full brightness. There is a switch on the wall but that's on the other side of the room. I stood up and shuffled to the shower, yawning and stretching all the way. After a quick warm shower I but on my school clothes. School clothes as in black hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers. Nothing to snazzy.

I walked down stairs had a quick breakfast and walked into the garage. It was a decently long ride to school so I have to start travelling now. I jumped into my Camaro opened the garage drove out closed the garage and floored it down my own drive way.

"I hate Mondays"

 **o0(O)0o**

 **Kate**

I woke up early in the morning for school. I got up full of energy as usual and washed my body in a warm shower. My sister arrived back last night. I actually surprised she noticed the new door. Quoting straight from the worker ' _A one inch thick titanium door with stainless steel plating to give it a nice shine, plus we are redoing the frame with titanium to reinforce it a bit better._ ' I have to say, its shiny. I'm glad we didn't have to pay for a new door, my parents are out of town or should I say out of country and aren't coming back till Friday. Damn the door must be expensive too.

There's one day of school this week how pointless. But I think its life just trying to give me one more chance to confront Humphrey. Him and the estate owner have so much in common, maybe too much. But. But the estate owner was tall, really tall. He must have been 6'7" to maybe 6'10". He could have possibly been seven foot but I don't know. Humphrey was shorter maybe six foot five.

My thoughts were disturbed by the loud rumble of a V8 engine driving past. That could have been Garth but he has a V6 engine. I think I might break up with Garth. Only because he's a complete jerk. I'm scared he might do something...to me.

I stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed. After picking nice clothes capable of getting a males attention (I'm hoping it will captivate Humphrey so he will actually communicate with me.) I sauntered into the kitchen and ate a small breakfast. Lilly was out and about as well. We hoped into my car and drove off to school. Exiting the estate, before I could pull out I jet black Camaro speed past, I saw Humphrey in the drivers seat eating what looked like, a square shaped cake. The engine was loud as it blasted past us.

"Wow, who was that hottie" Lilly said. I looked at her. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who found Humphrey completely endearing. I huffed and returned my attention to the road, which I was now driving down.

Today was surly going to be interesting.

 **|/ ATTERO\ _/—o0( )0o—\\_ /ATTERO\|**

 **|()()()()()() _Time Skip Several Hours_ ()()()()()()|**

 **|/ ATTERO\ _/—o0( )0o—\\_ /ATTERO\|**

 **o0(O)0o**

 **Kate**

"No I'm not having this argument any more Garth" I said growing increasingly frustrated with Garth's attempts to save our broken relationship. "We are done." I said with authority running through my tone

"No Kate. We are not done. _You_ are not leaving me" He said in a commanding tone emphasising the you. He was starting to get very angry with me. I huffed in annoyance. I turned to leave but Garth grabbed my arm holding it with strength. "Garth let go of me, you're hurting me" I pleaded anger lacing my tone. He looked around and saw that no one was looking. That's until I saw his face fall into a fake cover of emotion. I turned to see Humphrey walking down the hall way. As he passed others, they stopped there conversations and either stared at him of whispered to each other. Rumours had already spread about Humphrey fight back against Shaw and winning **(Just remember guys that I'm talking about the fight in the first chapter).** People are already talking about the fact that there might be a change in the student hierarchy. Shaw being the current alpha. Humphrey sauntered past us. Under his hood the look of anger was evident on his. He must really hate the attention.

His face, it's so familiar.

After he was around the next corner, Garth turned back to me and glared at me. "Know your place" He scowled at me in a deep whisper.

Fearful for my safety I looked around, everybody was doing there own thing. I doubt they would even notice what was about to happen to me. I couldn't move away from Garth because he was still painfully holding my arm. Garth raised his arm. Only enough for it to be notice able for me and him. I braced for the oncoming smack. I closed my eyes, looked away and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Hey!" I heard Garth yelp. I felt his heavy grasp on me ease and quickly released. I opened my eyes in time to witness Humphrey slam Garth into the lockers.

"Get your hands off me you lowly omega." Garth scowled. Everyone went quiet and watch as Humphrey threw Garth onto the ground. Humphrey's hood had fallen onto his shoulders revealing an emotionless face as he crouched over Garth retreating body, trying his best to crawl away on his back using his elbows. Garth managed to get up, shook of his jacket and stomped off. Humphrey turned to me, and gave me a sympathetic look which I understood as 'Are you Okay' I nodded.

"Humphrey, thank you." I said, I was on the brink of tears. I was about to say more when I was interrupted.

"HUMPREY!" Shaw yelled from down the hall. Humphrey tensed and looked over my shoulder, his face flooding with anger he moved to the centre of the corridor. I looked down at Shaw, who was completely fuming. "You think you can get away with what you did on Friday." Shaw scolded. Shaw took his jacket off revealing his buff build. Humphrey took off his hooded leather jacket and passed it to a man standing next to him. He was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt that still showed the contours of his muscles. He was significantly more muscular than Shaw, and Shaw knew it cause his face drooped. Humphrey then stood up straight bring him to nearly six foot ten Shaw only just breaching six foot. Shaw was completely intimidated but it would shake Shaw's determination to keeps his 'hard' earned alpha status.

Shaw walked up to Humphrey and swung his right fast towards Humphrey's face. Humphrey didn't even flinch when he caught Shaw's balled fist. Humphrey pulled Shaw's arm down to his side and swung his right fist into Shaw's face, impacting Shaw's exposed defenceless face. Shaw bent back due to the impact on his face, Humphrey was still gripping Shaw's arm, and he twisted it, causing Shaw to scream. This was going to be a quick fight. Teachers and students alike came to witness Shaw getting his ass kicked by the silent Humphrey. Teachers don't interrupt Alpha challenge fights for they can brought into it. Humphrey drew one last punch onto Shaw's head knocking him out cold. Shaw collapsed to the ground unconscious, giving Humphrey clam over alpha-ship. Humphrey shook off his arms, walked to the guy holding is jacket and put it on. He turned around and looked back down at Shaw.

He then walked over to his locker opened it and took out a piece of cake, the same cake he was eating this morning, except its actually a fresh piece. Closed his locker, took a bite of his cake and left, rounding a corner leaving everybody shocked of the sudden change of hierarchy.

 **A/N Hope you all like that it was fun to write.**

 **Yeah sorry again it took so long I'm trying to sync the chapter's up with my other story so an event can happen between the linking them to the other stories yeah haahahahhahahahhh.**

 **Please check out my other story its not to bad I reckon**

 **And please let me know your ideas by PM-ing me**

 **THANKS!**

 **bye**


End file.
